En busca de tu amor V&B
by Raiders2
Summary: Un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos, un mundo dividido en 4 reinos Vampiros, Lobos, Hadas, Hechiceros una extraña misión para hacer una raza más fuerte pasen y lean les gustara
1. Chapter 1

en un mundo muy diferente al que conocemos lo gobernaba cuatro reino cada uno con diferentes caracteristicas:

El primere reino llamado "world of the light" (mundo de la luz) donde habitaban los hechiceros gobernado por la familia "Briefs"

El siguiente reino llamado "world of the moon" (mundo de la luna) donde habitaban los hombres lobo gobernado por la familia "Ox satan"

El tercer reino llamado "world of the faires" (mundo de las hadas) gobernado por la familia "Gero"

Y por ultimo el reino llamado "kingdom of the blood" (reino de la sangre) donde habitaban los vampiros gobernado por la familia

"Ouji"

La raza mas poderosa de los cuatro reinos eran los hechiceros gracias a su alcace de poderes, las hadas eran menos poderosos a ellos ya que ellos tenias ciertas reglas y los hechiceros no, eso en algun momento le trajo varios problemas

Hace mucho tiempo siglos para ser precisos un malvado hechicero queria atentar con el rey de aquel entonces y contra su propia raza para aliarse con los otros 3 reinos y despues traicionarlos para ser el hombre mas poderoso y gobernar todo el mundo.

Los hechiceros se dieron cuenta de su plan y idearon una forma para acabar con el. El hechicero malvado se dio cuenta del plan de los hechiceros de atentar contra el asi que unio a sus secuases para organizar una guerra y ver quien gobernaria ese reino despues de la batalla

Se perdieron vida en aquella confrontacion pero orgullosamente ganaron los hechiceron buenos, años despues se les ocurrio un plan para fortalecer su raza, que era el hibridismos de los decendientes del futuro gobernador del reino (principe o princesa), para que sean mas poderosos que la raza pura misma y aumentar su poder para que no haya de nuevo problemas como el hubo en el pasado, aparte de que sus habilidades aumentaran igual que sus poderes

Haci que los viejo y mas poderosos hechiceros crearon una bola de cristal con la que el rey de aquel entonces pudiera decir con quien se tendria que unir sus hijo o hija y de que raza.

Lo que nadie sabia era que aquellos viejos hechiceros crearon la bola de cristal para que los uniera con la raza que era su verdadero destino.

Y ahora era el turno de nuestra querida princesa de los hechiceros

"Bulma Briefs"


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Bulma

Hoy es el día que mi papa espero tanto con ansias no le veo el por que, bueno para mi es un día como cualquier otro nada especial, siempre siguiendo la misma rutina, como quisiera quedarme aquí en mi cama dormida pero lamentablemente me desperté por que alguien esta tocando la maldita puerta!!!.

???: señorita Bulma - tocando la puerta

B: ¿ Q..Que ocurre linda? - con voz adormilada

L: Tiene que levantarse recuerde que hoy es su cumpleaños y su papa quiere hablar con usted

B: Ok ahora bajo linda y gracias- sentándose en la cama- Y comienza la pesadilla- Masajeandose la frente

A si es hoy es mi cumpleaños lamentablemente hoy es mi décimo séptimo aniversario, todo el reino esta super emocionado pero yo en realidad desconosco la causa.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha, me quito la ropa y entro al agua tibia inmediatamente siento como a mi cuerpo se le quita lo tenso, en la ducha creo que es el único lugar donde estoy relajada y sin que nadie me moleste, pero creo que es comprensible soy la princesa del reino mas poderoso del mundo y tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones como tal.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en la toalla y prepare mis cosas para el colegio y me dirigí al armario para buscar ropa me llevare una falda rosa floreada y una blusa blanca con mangas debajo de los hombros y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color de la falda.

Les contare sobre mi, bueno como ya dije tengo 17 años, voy al colegio especial para hechiceros para aprender a controlar mis poderes, soy la princesa del reino de los hechiceros, físicamente soy de estatura media tengo piel blanca, mucho para mi parecer aunque todavía es menos clara que la de un muerto, tengo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, a la gente me le hago muy peculiar y eso me gusta me encanta ser única y original. Emocionalmente, bueno en el amor, no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, amo y disfruto la vida, aunque siguiendo una rutina, que se puede disfrutar de ella, me gustan las aventuras, salir de mi zona de confort cambiar todo tristemente, no puedo, bueno solo en el reino, en el colegio si puedo hacer un poco de lo que me gusta.

Ha cierto lo olvidaba, bueno mi nombre es la gran "Bulma Brief".

Fui al tocador y me cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto me maquille muy poco, a a mi me gusta lo natural, me levante tome mis cosas para el colegio y me dirigí a la planta baja ya que mi padre quería hablar con migo. Ya abajo me tope con linda y le pregunte en donde se encontraba mi padre.

B: hola linda ¿donde esta mi padre?- pregunte

L: hoo!! señorita bulma que linda luce hoy y su padre se encuentra en despacho- dijo con una mirada alegre

B: Ok gracias linda- me dirijo al despacho de mi padre

Voy caminando por un enorme pasillo tallado las paredes blancas con figuras talladas de puro oro, en realidad el castillo era hermoso y esa es una de las cosas por la cual amo ser hechicera, llegue a una gran puerta y toque, del otro escuche la voz de mi padre dándome la indicación de que puedo pasar, habrá la puerta y la cerré ya estando adentro.

B: hola papa- fui a su encuentro abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- me dijeron que querías hablar con migo

RB: (Rey Brief)- si hijita quería hablar contigo- parándose de su lugar- como ya sabrás he esperado este día al igual que todo el reino

B: si ya se pero en realidad no se el por que de su emoción- confundida

RB: por que hoy hijita se te dirá tu misión- volteando a verme

B:¿ misión? ¿que misión?- emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa por que por fin haría algo deferente

RB: te lo diré después de que vengas del colegio, ahora tienes que irte por que se te hace tarde

B: adiós papa entonces te veo después- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Salgo del despacho de mi padre y salgo por la puerta principal, mi chófer real es el que me lleva por que todavía no se volar :"( pero se que pronto lo haré :D

Llegue al colegio y todos se me quedaban viendo raro no se, me sentía muy incomoda claramenteya todos sabían de mi cumpleaños , pero esas miradas no eran de "felicidades" es como si ellos saben algo que yo no.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, hoy me enseñaron un hechizo nuevo, que es convertirse en algo mas pero en todo, por ejemplo, si te conviertes en un perro se te antojaría lo que ellos comen, se que es asqueroso pero me emociono saber este hechizo.

Terminaron las clases y me dirigí al castillo, cuando llegue linda me recibio

L: señorita bulma que bueno que ya llego- me recibió alegre

B: gracias linda- respondiendo le de la misma maneral

L: su padre la esta llamando

B: ok gracias- dirigiéndome al estadio de mi padre ya que casi siempre esta hay

Llegue al despacho y toque la puerta pero nadie me respondió así que entre

B: papa¿ estas aquí?- entrando- que raro creí que estaría aquí

RB: aquí estoy hija- abriéndose una puerta

B: * que raro no recuerdo que haya una puerta hay *

Camino hacia la puerta y entro y veo a mi padre con un cetro con una gran bola de cristal

B: ¿ que me hablabas papa?- viendo la gran esfera con curiosidad

RB: si hija es sobre tu misión- viéndome

B: ¿ cual es esa misión papa?

RB: antes responde me sabes el hechizo de cambiar de forma como si lo fueras naturalmente

B: amm si hoy me enseñaron en el colegio

RB: ok- empieza a susurrarle algo a la bola de cristal

B:¿ ya me vas a decir cual es esa misión papa?

RB: procrearas herederos híbridos para fortalecer nuestra raza

B: ¿ que!!!? ¿ con quien?- alterada

Continuará...


	3. chapter 3

Pov narrador

Su padre había sido directo con ella sobre ese asunto, por que creyó que si solo se la pasaba alegando iba a ser mas difícil para bulma

Pov Bulma

No, no puede ser entonces esta es la misión que quieren que haga, que procree herederos híbridos. Y en mi cumpleaños me dicen que ya tenían escrito mi destino y que no tendré la libertad de escoger con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, pero debo mostrarme fuerte, por que lo soy, por que yo soy la gran bulma brief.

B:¿ Y con quien seria?- dije indiferente cruzada de brazos

RB: acércate hija-me le acerco- coloca tu mano en la bola de crista- Obedezco lo que me dijo

Mi padre empieza a susurrar unas cosas que no se entendían yo creo que era un hechizo

RB: esto te dice con quien procrearas a los próximos herederos- mirando fijamente la bola de cristal - aquí te dirá si te unirás con alguien de la realeza o un plebeyo, la bola de cristal es muy sabia y siempre tiene la razón

B: ¿que? osea que la bola de cristal elegirá con quien, tampoco tendré elección en eso acaso- dije molesta

RB: shhhh- callándome- observa

B: ashhhh- odio que me callen- ¿que observo?

Mire la bola y vi un castillo negro con rasgos rojos y el cielo rojiso

RB: vaya elección a tomado la bola de cristal

B:¿que? ¿y cual fue su elección?- mirando atentamente a mi padre

RB: te unirás a un vampiro- dijo serio

B: ¿que? a...a... la ra...raza m...mas pe...peligrosa- dije tartamudeando estaba muy nerviosa

RB: si, y no a cualquier vampiro sino al príncipe de ellos

No puede ser posible he oído hablar de el dicen que es mas peligroso y poderoso que su mismo padre, también he oído que es muy apuesto, pero eso ahora no importa( claro que importa 3 si esta bien guapo *-* que suerte te tengo envidia o no chicas?)

B:¿ y como esperas que haga esa "magnifica" misión padre- (sarcasmo nivel dios w )

RB: fácil te convertirás en vampiro- viéndome fijamente

B: ¿ Que y como planeas hacer eso?

RB: ...

Y hay me di cuenta que mi padre ya tenia todo planeado ahgg, y yo pesaba que ya la tenia libre :"D

B: Espera, voy a...

RB: exacto necesito que me muestres como haces ese hechizo- me sonrió triunfante ¡¡¡¡¡haaaa maldito hechizo!!!!

B: esta bien- suspire resignada

RB: ok empecemos con un gato ok , concéntrate en lo que te quieres convertir y lo lograras

asentí, cerré los ojos y empece a concentrar mi poder y concentrándome en lo que me quería convertir empece a susurrar el hechizo, y pronto todo fue cambiando, sentía como cada musculo y hueso se encogía, como perdía estatura y empezaba a encorvar me, sentía como crecía algo en mi espala baja, a mi piel le empezaba a crecer pelo, empece a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, vaya que era doloroso pero era un dolor soportable

Mi transformación estaba hecha pero al querer hablar solo salían maullidos

B: (gato) miau- brinco al hombro de mi padre y empiezo a ronronear

RB: que linda, veo que ya la manejas bastante bien

B: (gato) miau- brincando al piso y sentándome

RB: ¿ puedes transformarte de regreso?- viendome

B:(gato) miau- cerré los ojos y en cuestión de minutos volví a la normalidad

B: ves papa la domino a ala perfección- orgullosa de mi poder

RB: si, eso parece te veías linda de gato

B: papa yo siempre me veo linda- dije lo obvio ( hmp presumida -.- )

RB: si claro hijita-( jaja te dio el avión bulma )- pero dime algo ¿ dolió cuando te transformaste?

B: pues si algo pero era soportable

RB: hmp ya veo

B: ¿ por que ocurre algo papa?

RB: es solo que la transformación a vampiro es muy dolorosa y no quiero que te arriesgues

B: tranquilo papa estaré bien

RB: estas segura que lo quieres hacer por que...-fue interrumpido por bulma

B: si papa es mi deber como princesa, asi que lo are-dije decidida

RB: ok entonces transformate pero hazlo con cuidado ok-mostrando un poco de preocupacion

B: si

concentre en mi poder y me concentre en convertirme en vampiro de pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas me empezó a oler mucho la cabeza me arrodille y empece a gritar mi boca me dolía insoportable mente sentía cómo dos cosas crecían y salían como si fueran cuchillos atravesando mi encías, me empezó a faltar aire y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y de pronto se paro caí rendida al piso y lo único que veía era una penumbra absoluta.

mi corazón empezó a latir me desperté me sentía muy raro sentía demasiada sed, abrí los ojos y me puse de pie y mire mis manos mi piel era mas pálida de lo normal y mi cabello era negro con las puntas azules

B: necesito agua- tocándome la garganta

RB: no hija no necesitas agua - hace un hechizo y aparece sangre y me la da - bebe

Al principio me dio mucha repugnancia pero su olor era exquisito a si que tome la sangre y empece a beberla wow esto sabia muy bien

RB: bien asi no pasaras desapercibida wow tus ojos son azules

B: como?- me dirigi al espejo y veo mis ojos azules como el hielo convinados con un color negro,si que eran intimidantes de pronto volvieron ami color de ojos normal esto si sera interesante

RB: bien yo arreglare todo en el colegio mañana empezaras a asistir al colegio de los vampiros

B: ...

extrañare mi vieja vida pero al menos saldré de mi zona de confort tendré que conquistar a un vampiro sera un reto lose pero sera un reto que venceré por que soy la gran bulma brief , prepárate príncipe vampiro por que voy " en busca de tu amor"


	4. chapter 4

Pov narrador

Al día siguiente

Bulma se levanta de mala gana de su cama ya que no quería ir a la misión que le puso su papa por que tenia que adaptarse a una raza desconocida para ella, pero no podía hacer nada era su deber como princesa y futura reina

se sienta en la cama y se toma la cabeza entre sus manos en seña de desesperación

B: Haaa! por que me toco esto a mi !?- gruñe

se levanta de la cama enojada y se mete al baño y se da una larga y relajante ducha con agua tibia

B*ash por que me toco esto a mi por que no ami hermana tengo que ir con un tipo que no conozco eso no me gusta... pero bueno, lo haré, por mi padre*- piensa mientras se talla el cabello

sale de la ducha y se ve al espejo y se dice a si misma "vamos bulma tu puedes", se transforma( las demásduelen menos que la primera transformación).

se ve al espejo y ve su nuevo cuerpo inspeccionando desde los ojos, su cabello, su pálida piel hasta sus pies, pero lo que mas le gusto de su transformacion fue su cabello que era negro con las puntas azules y lo tenia ondulado, que al parecee a si era naturalmente, eso le gusto ya que lo que habia investigado era que la mujeres vampiro tenian el cabello negro con puntas rojas y le agrado de tan solo pensar que por ese minimo detalle iba a destacar

va a su armario y empieza a buscar ropa que quede con su nueva apariencia, y se pone cosas mas rudas a lo que ella vestía como chamarras de cuero y pantalones ajustados, se maquilla muy poco y sale de su habitación.

cierra la puerta de su habitación y baja las escaleras y lo primero que ve es a su padre y madre esperándola para ver si ya estaba lista para comenzar su misión, pero ella en si, no estaba lista por que aparte de molesta estaba muy nerviosa

RB: ya estas lista hija?

B: ...

RNAB: ( Reina Brief)- vamos cariño no te pongas así tu eres la única que podrá hacer esto

Bulma estresada y a la ves presionada se cruza de brazos y dice

B: si la única, ¿por que yo siempre tengo que hacer las cosas pesadas?-( no hay que hacernos, siempre en la vida le rengamos a nuestros padres w )

RNAB: lo lamento hija pero tu hermana renuncio a todo lo que tenia que ver con el reino tu eres nuestra única esperanza- Abrazándola- lo siento cariño se que todo esto es mucho para ti y que te sientes muy presionada

B: *ser princesa es difícil y mas si mi hermana dejo todo esto pero lo haré por mi familia y el reino, tengo que hacerlo- correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre

RB: vamos hija yo te llevare

B: como lo haras? bueno es en el otro reino- confundida

RB: para eso existe la magia hijita

B: HOOO 0_0

estan a punto de irse pero bulma interrumpe

B: alto!

RB: que ocurre hijita?- preocupado

B: no he desayunado

sus papas caen estilo anime con una gota en la cabeza( clasico jaaja quien no piensa en comer)

RB: en la escuela desayunas hija, ya que con tu transformación dudo que quieras comer comida( enserio -.- y bajar pa bajo y subir pa arriba ok no ps)

el rey le coloca en las manos una pluma de la ave mas fina y hermosa del mundo, esta pluma hacia que se empezaran a desvanecer( jaja bien harry potter yo w)

al transportarse solo llega ella afuera de la escuela

B: papa, donde estas?... hmp de seguro desapareció... veamos- ve el gran castillo que era el instituto

B: bueno tengo que entrar con estilo, si voy a ser la futura madre del futuro rey me merezco al menos una entrada dramatica

dentro del colegio estaba todo tranquilo, los pasillos concurridos por estudiantes vampiros, dentro de un aula se encontraba un príncipe de los vampiros rodeado de chicas( nuestro vegeta siempre de coqueto w, pero a quien no tuviera asíyo lo veo y me hago del baño ok no ps) mientras que en el pasillo ocurría algo extraño

la escuela se empezó a tornar gris y el viento mas fuerte y frió, y empieza a salir una niebla muy densa

los demás vampiros sentían la presencia de otro vampiro nunca antes visto, de ella sale una hermosa silueta femenina y gracias al viento el cabello de bulma se movía al compás del viento llamando la atención de vampiros y vampiras, gracias al exótico color que tenia de ojos y cabello, ya que todos los vampiros tenían ojos rojos, no hicieron falta los murmullos de las vampiras y miradas coquetas de los vampiros

vegeta no lo toma atención a la presencia del nuevo vampiro en los pasillos

B* bueno aquí puedo actuar como yo quiera total nadie me conoce...al ataque*

B: hola soy nueva en este lugar me ayudarían a encontrar mi aula

en eso todos los vampiros se le empiezan acercar a bulma

belleza inmortal blablabla se escuchaban los alagos de los hombres a lo que bulma solo respondia "gracias" restandole importancia

en el aula un vampiro de cabello alborotado se acerca a nuestro querido principe

G: mira vegeta ya viste a la nueva vampira, se ve que tiene el mismo carácter que tu

V: hmp- ignorándolo por completo

en el pasillo

bulma al notar que le prestaban atención decidió preguntar

B: saben donde esta la aula 2-c

-sisisi yo yo- comenzaron a decir hombres y mujeres

la llevaron a su aula y al entrar todos comenzaron a hablar

-woooow que belleza- haciendo que los vampiros babearan por ella

B: *tal vez no sea tan malo aquí después de todo*

vegeta estaba muy serio y amargado ya que llamaba mas la atención que el

ella se dirigió a los lugares para ver donde podía sentarse

??: hey siéntate aquí con migo- dice un chico

??: no amiga no hagas caso este chico chupa cabras- le dice una chica

peleándose para ver con quien se sentaría la hermosa vampira

la hermosa vampira decide sentarse en un lugar del fondo que estaba vacio

vegeta seguía ignorando el alboroto que hacían sus compañeros con la nueva vampira

bulma empieza a buscar a vegeta con la mirada ya que no lo conoce muy bien

B: * tengo que preguntar quien es a lo mejor y va en otra aula... bueno es ahora o nunca*

B: oigan hay un tal vegeta aquí?- parándose de su asiento

todos se callan y luego empiezan a decir

-wuuu u.u vegeta ya tiene pegue wuuu

V: hmp- cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

G: hooo vegeta te están buscando- viéndolo con cara picara- yuju aquí el es vegeta- apuntandolo

vegeta: idiota- susurrano

bulma se le acerca y con voz coqueta le dice

B: hola pequeño- dijo coqueta

V: como me dijiste? -abriendo los ojos y bajando los brazos

B: pequeño por que?- se le acerca mas

V: que quieres para que me buscabas- separándose de ella

B: solo para conocerte- se va para su lugar

empiezan las clases

se escucha un gran golpe en el escritorio apareciendo un profesor vampiro

V: rueda los ojos-* por que siempre tiene que ser tan dramático*

PROF: bueno chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante- dijo serio- preséntese señorita

B: hola yo soy bulma bri... kitoshi ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo nerviosa por que rezo que nadie haya notado si equivocación

PROF: bien ya que conocen a su nueva compañera les dire lo que haremos hoy haremos una prueba de fuerza velocidad y agilidad, veremos lo que tiene señorita bulma

todos empiezan a salir al patio

estan dos arboles gigantes( como la de harry potter) sonde los arboles mas resistentes y con la madera mas dura( mmmmzy 7w7 ok ps no lo mal piensen) que se defienden cuando se sienten atacados

PROF: muy bien ya ven estos arboles de aqui, intentaran destruirlos por dentro sin que les haga daño a ustedes ok

B: wow que interesante

PROF: inician tu y tu , y despues tu y tu- mientras el maestro iba nombrando parejas bulma pensaba en lo interesante que seria eso ya que en su reino no le permiten hacer eso, hasta que el maestro nombra ala ultima pareja tu y tu vegeta y bulma

V: que!?

B: ja te derrotare destruyendo ese arbol

V: eso lo veremos azulita

B: ja y te quejas que te digo pequeño

V: hmp

empiezan a pasar las parejas pero ninguno pudo tocar el arbol ya que todos salian golpeados o desmayados

PROF: es su turno señorita bulma, señor vegeta- ellos eran los últimos en pasar

V: hmp pan comido siempre logro vencer- cruzándose de brazos sonriendo ladinamente( amo esa sonrisa quien no ama esa sonrisa? 3)

vegeta empieza a esquivar una rama tras otra no dejo que ninguna lo tocara llega a la corteza para darle un fuerte golpe pero no consiguió hacerle tanto daño y consiguió que una rama lo agarrara del brazo y lo aventara

B: -aplaudiendo- muy bien vegeta al menos lograste pegarle al arbol

PROF: señorita bulma ahora usted al otro arbol por favor

bulma se pone en posición

PROF: 3...2...1... ya!!- gritando

bulma sale corriendo como un rayo y sorprende a todos por que ningun vampiro tiene semejante velocidad, esquivando cada rama que intentaba golpearla, sudando de la fuerza que ponia, llega a la corteza sin ningun problema, a punto de soltar el golpe siente un movimiento hacia su brazo, se voltea rapido y con su brazo deja que la enrede y con todas sus fuerzas logra arrancarle la rama y lde da un fuerte golpe al arbol que logra estrozarlo por completo

todos quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta hasta vegeta( a ese hasta se le metio una mosca jajaja ok no ps :"D ) nadie nunca habia visto a alguien asi

PROF: muy bien señorita bulma

B: gracias profesor- orgullosa con una sonrisa

V: solo fue suerte de principiante- se diji a si mismo

bulma aparece atras de el por que ella escucho lo que dijo sacando de onda a vegeta que no la vio venir

B: eso es lo que tu cress

V: que mier...-dijo sorprendido

B: jaja adios pequeño- se reia coquetamente alejandose de el

V: que tendra planeado esa mujer... no me da buena espina

B* ya veras vegeta te enamoraras de mi esa sera mi meta y lo que me propongo lo cumplo*

Continuará...


	5. chapter 5

Pov Bulma

Después de la clase de educación física el maestro nos mando a ducharnos.

En las duchas yo me sentía muy incomoda,pues en el colegio de los hechiceros, no había duchas, es de puras mujeres pero termina siendo incómodo.

Pov narrador

Bulma incomoda entra a las duchas, las chicas al verla entrar se le quedan viendo

B: ho...hola-dice tímida

Chicas: eueueueu es la chica nueva uuui hola

B: hehehe si hola Jejeje- se le acerca una chica

???: así que tu eres la nueva he -poniendose en frente de bulma

B: he si soy yo- dijo nerviosa

???: bulma verdad?

B: s...si

???: bueno bulma yo soy zara un gusto

B: igualmente Jejeje

Z: tu fuiste la que busco a vegeta verdad?

B: si ammm porque la pregunta?

Z: nada sólo para decirte que te alejes, el es mi novio, y no quiero terminar mal contigo ok

B: e...es tu novio?- suspira resignada- esta bien - entra a una bañera

Ella entra se desviste y entra al agua pensando en todo lo que zara le había dicho, salio ya vestida del baño, ya que se cambio dentro de la regadera

Al salir se topa con ciertas personas besándose en el pasillo

Pov Bulma

Salí de las duchas y lo primero que veo al salir es a vegeta y a zara besándose en el pasillo camine y mientras lo hacia pensaba * no manches se lo va a tragar*

Llegue junto a ello y "accidentalmente" choque con el hombro de zara, y digo accidental porque en realidad quería hacerlo, ella estaba arruinando mis planes

Z: hooo Bulma- separándose un poco de vegeta

B: lo siento no te vi- en su mente*pudrete maldita bruja .l.*

Z: no te preocupes- sonriendo falsamente- mira Bulma el es vegeta Mi novio- recalcando la palabra Mi

B: si ya lo conozco- evitando cruzar miradas

Z: pff claro es obvió reconocerlo, es el mas apuesto y claro es nuestro príncipe, esta claro que alguien como tu lo conozca...- bulma desaparece (jajaja la mando alv)- como se le ocurre dejarme hablando sola

V: okey?- con cara de estas locas que?

Z: bueno, en que estábamos veggi

V: no me llames así, sabes que odio que me rebajen a tales apodos

Z: lo siento veggi no te enojes- acercándose a el, casi para besarse

V: sabes que, ya me aburriste- la separa bruscamente de el- nos vemos luego- haciéndole una señal con los dedos

En el salón ya se encontraba bulma sentada en su lugar viendo la venta pensando* y ahora que haré, en eso se le acerca un chico

???: ho...hola soy goku un gusto

B: que? Hee? A si igualmente, yo soy bulma

G: puedo sentarme un rato contigo?

B: si no hay problema

G: bueno bulma hablame sobre ti

B: púes no hay mucho que hablar de mi, solo soy la hija de un vampiro campesino, siempre estudie en casa y es mi primera vez estudiando en un colegio así Jejeje- invento todo eso para que fuera creíble

G: tu primera vez hmp, con razón Jejeje- con su mano tras su nuca

B: se nota mucho?

G: si pues es que te viste muy nerviosa en el baño, además de que no te sabes ninguna rutina de aqui, a si que si se te nota mucho

B: a que te refieres con rutina? Jejeje, es que no... Espera dijiste que estaba nerviosa al entrar al baño?... Acaso me viste?

G: el horario... Que? no solo que te vi cúando ibas a entrar al baño

B: hoo lo siento Jejeje

G: oye a ti te gusta vegeta no?- susurrándole, haciendole cara picara 7v7

B: que? Po...porque lo dices

G: bueno es que siempre a chicas lindas como tu les gusta vegeta Jejeje

B: awww enserio crees q soy bonita?

G: porque lo dudas?

B: bueno es porque es mi primer día de vampiro- no dándose cuenta de su error

G: amm tu primer día de vampiro?- rascándose la cabeza confundido

B: que? Yo dije eso, no,has de haber escuchado mal yo dije que es mi primer día en un colegio de vampiros

G: mmm púes yo escuché muy bien - la mira de no me mientas dime 7-7

B: haaa mira ya vino el maestro adiós ya vete- haciéndole movimientos con la mano

G: okey okey tranquila

B* fiu casi soy descubierta tonta, tonta*- mientras se da sopes ella misma

Prof: bien chicos hoy veremos blablablabla- bulma dejó de prestar atención a la clase

B*y ahora que hare, tiene novia, pero no me quiero meter en problemas*

Prof: señorita bulma, tiene algo que compartir con la clase, ya que veo que lo esta prestando atención

B: ha?! N...no maestro disculpe - baja la cabeza apenada

Prof: entonces preste atención

B: esta bien- dijo resignada

Pov Bulma

La clase de ese maestro había estado muy aburrida, pero en un momento me siento observada pero lo ignoro, llego la sagrada hora de que esa clase acabara en eso se me acerca goku

B: holis goku

G: hola me preguntaba de que si querías que fuéramos amigos, ya que ser el consejero real de vegeta es muy aburrido y aparte no tengo muchos amigo, Jejeje creo que solo vegeta

B: Siii goku esta bien no me vendría mal tener un amigo aquí, mejor dicho mi primer amigo

G: entonces contigo y vegeta ya tengo 2 amigos

B:Siii...

De pronto me empecé a sentir débil, tuve un mareo y goku lo noto

G: bulma esta bien?... Wow tu cabello- dijo para después verme sorprendido

B: que?- vi que mi cabello se estaba haciendo como en realidad era y los colmillos me empezaron a cambiar

Diablos no alimente a esta transformación y se esta desvaneciendo necesitó irme de aquí antes de que la transformación se quite por completo

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del salón y salí desesperada al pasillo y empece a buscar con la mirada algo que me ayudara y vi un bebedero y me acerqué corriendo a el y presione el botón y veo que de el sale sangre ¡perfecto! Me acerqué al chorro de sangre que salia y empecé a beber de el, bebía frenéticamente, había olvidado lo que había dicho mi padre de alimentarme de sangre,Después de beber la sangre a los pocos segundo me siento mucho mas fuerte y veo que la transformación regreso, limpio la orilla de mi labio de la cual escurría poca sangre, y suspire aliviada

???: hey tu, sabia que algo ocultabas

B: como,cuando donde? Hehehe que? Ha de haber sido mi imaginación-dije asustada

???: no lo fue- susurraron cerca de mi oído y me asusto demasiado

B: haaa!- volteo y golpeó al que me asusto-vegeta!?

V: por que me golpeaste?

B: por que tu me asustaste

V: hmp como sea- me toma de los brazos y me acorrala en la pared-

Me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que ocultas entendiste

Levanto la mirada y veo sus ojos negros de cerca, que me dejaron hipnotizada, es como si con sus ojos absorbieran cualquier pizca de luz trayendo con el solo oscuridad

No pude contestarle me quede estática cuando cruzamos miradas( sus ojos cambian de color, seria como en la de crepúsculo de un momento cambia a negro y ese era ese momento :v)

V: contestame!! Que es lo que ocultas maldita sea!!- grito perdiendo la paciencia

Y lo único que pasaba x mi cabeza en ese momento era

* mierda y ahora que?*


	6. Especial navideño

En una mañana como cualquiera

Cierta hechicera peli- azul se levanta de su cama emocionada

B: siii hoy es navidad- salta de su cama entusiasmada, se asoma a la ventana y suspira- haaa huele a navidad

se dirige al baño y habré el agua, se desviste y entra a la ducha toda feliz y confiada, pero siente que el agua esta fria y salta como gatito

B: haaa!! esta fria- suelta un grito- huyy- acomoda el agua toda temblorosa- haaaa - suspira cuando siente que ya es caliente

entra feliz al agua y siente que se vuelve a poner fria( a quien no lo ha pasado eso w)

B: HAAAA!! que le pasa a esta maldita agua- grita furiosa( el espiritu navideño no esta de tu lado :v )

Mete una mano al agua para ver si ya estaba caliente

B: huy huy esta fria- dice con voz temblorosa, mete un pie- no no no-pone la espalda- hahaha!- suelta un grito con la voz grave y temblorosa

suspiro derrotada asi que se enjuago rapido y cierra el agua, sale de la regadera se envuelve en una toalla y se vistio.

y baja muy alegre con sus padres

B: hola papa, hola mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

RB: bulma tu madre y yo iremos a una reunión de hechiceros, es urgente y no podremos estar en la noche

B: pero papa es navidad me van a dejar sola festejando- se veía en su cara tristeza

RB: lo siento hija pero tenemos que ir- la abraza- feliz naviad hija mía-desaparece

RNAB: regresaremos rapido en cuanto podamos- le toma el hombro- adios cariño- desaparece

B: ash y ahora que haré, hmp que buena navidad me han dado mis padres- se cruza de brazos

se asoma a la ventana y admira la vista

B: por que me toca esto ami- se dice a si misma- bueno no me la pasare triste esta navidad... manos a la obra- dice con entusiasmo- Lindaaaaa!!!- le grita a la mujer que se encarga del servicio de la casa

L: que se le ofrece señorita

B: dile a todos los del servicio del palacio que vayan arreglando las cosas, por que hoy decoraremos para navidad

L: si señorita- se va

B: mmm solo espero que esta navidad no este tan aburrida, bueno no me desanimare -va con los sirvientes del castillo para ayudarles

B: en que les ayudo muchachos

todos: en nada señorita- dicen al unisono para despues seguir en lo suyo

B: vamos chicos digan en que puedo ayudarles no quiero pasarmela aburrida en esta navidad

sirviente: es que usted es la princesa

B: eso no importa, anda diganme en que les puedo ayudar

sirviente: esta segura señorita?

B: claro solo digan que es lo que quieren que haga

sirviente: bueno, a poner los adornos señorita

Bulma empieza ayudarlos a decorar y a poner el árbol ya que era muy muy grande

Y asi pasaron las horas arreglando el arbol y decorando el castillo, al terminar quedo agotada

ella termina despeinada y con un poco de polvo en la cara

B: haa listo- se dirige a su habitación y se avienta a su cama, suspira- que estara haciendo el- refiriéndose a vegeta- mmm estoy aburrida y es navidad debe de haber algo que me des aburra, que podre hacer... ammm

ve a su alrededor y be su espejo

B: *Ya se, creare mi propio espejo mágico* - piensa-* pero que hará... amm ver el futuro* no eso haría las cosas mas fáciles- se dice ella misma- ver lo que hacen las personas... ya se, si necesito saber mas de vegeta para mi misión, hare un espejo que lo vea a el-( *-* yo quiero uno de esos)- mmm pero como empiezo, suena facil pero dificil de hacer... aver que hechizo usar, ash no recuerdo... ya se que hare

sale de su habitación y sigilosamente entra al estudio de su padre y habre la puerta misteriosa donde se encontraba el cetro magico, y ve que junto a el esta un libro de hechizos se acerca a el y comienza a leer

B: veamos... hechizo para encantar un espejo- se decia a si misma mientras cambiaba de paginas- mmm este no, menos este... aja "hechizo para ver lo del otro lado". Es un hechizo para ver a una persona a eleccion- leía para que servia el hechizo- siii lo encontre -arranca la hoja del libro y la guarda y sale cuidadosamente del estudio e su papa y entra como un rayo a su habitacion

B: mmm en que espejo hago el hechizo, que sea uno que pueda levar a todas partes-examina su cuarto con la mirada. mmm cual cual- ve un espejo de bolsillo en su tocador - aja- dice triunfante lo toma y se ve- sabia que era bella y inteligente pero no creí que tanto- ( y aveces se queja de vegeta.. ¿enserio?)

B: bueno creo que este espejo es perfecto- saca la hoja que arranco y la empieza a leer-ok- de sus dedos aparecio una luz que apuntaba al espejo, empezo a decir palabras raras y luego esa luz salio disparada al espejo- listo, habra funcionado...veamos

B: amm hola espejito me dejas ver a vegeta- pero no ocurrio nada- por que no pasa nd - toma la hoja y la vuelve a leer- a ya se- pone el espejo enfrente de ella y dice seria- quiero verte- el espejo empieza a brillar y ve un castillo- funciono- en eso ve a vegeta

B: wow si es muy apuesto- vegeta en ese momento se quita la camisa- 0/0 ho dios como se le ocurre hacer eso frente a mi... puff-se golpea en la frente- cierto lo olvidaba no puede verme jeje- se acerca al espejo y de ay sale una luz brillante del espejo- he?- de pronto esa luz se la lleva- haaaa!!!

B: hooo no dios, donde estoy?- se empieza a tocar el cuerpo- aaa estoy completa- suspira aliviada, mueve la mano a un lado de ella y siente que no esta el espejo- y y y el espejo- ve a su alrededor- ho no este no es mi castillo

V: ha? - ve a su alrededor- hmp no es nada

B: fiu por poco y me ve, pero por que rayos apareci aqui- se levanta- mmm que lindo castillo pero muy siniestro

V: -comienza a olfatear- huelo a alguien que no es de por aqui - voltea hacia atras con sus ojos rojos y colmillos filosos

B: rayos lo olvide no pueden verme asi, por que no estoy transformada debo irme de aqui

vegeta sale como un leon de su habitacion y comienza a olfatear

V: mmm es pura sangre- cerrando los ojos

B: nonono no puede verme- empieza a escabullirse por el castillo y entra al ático

vegeta aparece fuera de la puerta del ático, lento va abriendo la puerta saboreándose el sabor de la sangre, habre la puerta entra y muerde algo escucha un chillido y ve que es lo que mordio y ve que es un muñeco

V: ha? - olfatea- mmm no hay nada talves tengo hambre- se va

B: ihaijaihaijaia- respira ajitada y asustada- dios pense que me iba a morder a mi, no puedo quedarme asi debo tranformarme pero necesito estar relajada y aqui en el castillo no podre hacerlo, aparte de que no puedo arriesgarme estos vampiros tienen olfato de lobo- se transforma ya estando mas calmad

V: - entro a su habitacion- * no se por que ese olor se me hizo un poco conocido... no creo*-se pone su camisa- ahora si a cazar - y con cazar se refiere a ligar(ya anda de coqueton nuestro vegeta *-* en ese caso yo quiero ser la primera cázame-usando el tonito de hazme tuya ok no jeje :v)

B: hoy es navidad, mis papas me dejan sola y un vampiro casi me muerde, me bañe con agua fria ¡¡ que este dia no puede ser peor!!- grita molesta, en ese momento se le cae una caja en la cabeza- auch mmm genial lo que me faltaba... odio esta navidad, tengo que irme de aqui, pero como le hago nadie tiene que verme... mmm y si hago una capa invisible y me escabullo por el castillo( harry potter en el aire señores jaja Bv)- mmm pero no me acuerdo del hechizo, rayos tendre que caminar - se empezo a escabullir por todo el castillo burlando a los guardias y logra salir del castillo

B: fiu logre salir-suspira y se limpia el sudor de la frente- wow su reino se ve mas vivo que el mio

???- hey tu que haces aqui?

ella asustada mira a todos lados pero no ve nada

B: q-quien anda ay - hablo nerviosa

???: habia salido a cazar pero al parecer me tope con cierta rata- hablo aquella voz

B: Y- yo no soy ni-ninguna rata- dijo valiente

???: por que tan nerviosa temes que te haga algo

B: N-no pero sal de las sombras para verte el rostro- reto a aquella voz

en eso vegeta sale de las sombras

V: aqui estoy, que haces aqui?

B: v- vegeta

V: que te sorprende o mejor dicho te asusta- se le acerca intimidante

B: n-no me das mi- miedo

V: no parece- la acorrala en la pared

B* por que me pone tan nerviosa*- penso

V: dime que haces aqui- se le acerca mas

B:aaa... bueno estaba explorando- nerviosa por su cercania

V: cerca de mi castillo?

B: s-si algun problema

V: que estas en mi propiedad- se acerca a ella casi besandola

B: haaa n-no lo sabia, a-alejate de mi- con la respiracion acelerada lo empuja

V: q? te molesta

B: sii alejate- dice algo molesta

V: pues a mi tambien me molesta que anden merodeando en mi castillo asi que vete ya!!

B: no te procupes ya me voy- c aleja bien fiera, pero se detiene- amm vegeta?

V: que quieres? vete!!

B: es lo que voy hacer idiota pero amm como decirlo, me podrias llevar- vegeta cai estilo anime- que? esque aun no se volar

V: ha no sabes volar, que retraso mental tienes y asi te haces llamar vampiro

B: si no quieres esta bien no te rogare- empieza a caminar

vegeta suspira fastidiado y se lleva una mano a la frente y empieza a masajearse al cien, y en un movimiento rapido toma a bulma y empieza a elavarse en el aire

V:hahaha!!! que haces?, bajame

V: como quieras- la suelta

B: HAAAAAA!!!- grita super asustada callendo

V: y no quieres que te ayude hay tu 7-7

bulma ya sentia el impacto asi que cerro los ojos para que al menos sea menos doloroso

B: * hasta aqui llegue*- penso

vegeta la agarra de la blusa para que no se estrelle ya estando en el piso la suelta bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera de tracero

B: oye!! que te pasa!!

V: ya te deje adios

B: mm pero aqui no es mi casa, yo vivo en el otro rei... digo en la frontera que une a este reino con el otro- para su suerte vegeta no se dio cuenta e su error

V: mmmmm que hare contigo- pegandose en la frente

B: es el unico favor que te pido vegeta siii- haciendo ojos de cachorro

V: tengo otra opcion acaso?

se le acerca rapidamente y la toma de la cintura y empieza a volar

B: pero esta vez se mas delicado si

V: hmp

cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del piso bulma se maravillo al ver el paisaje

B: wooow nunca vi el reino desde esta altura-dijo- *en cierta parte esta navidad no ha sido tan mala*- penso

pero en un momento una ventisca muy fuerte hace que bulma abrace a vegeta haciendo que este se tense ante el contacto

V: por donde?

B: a si lo olvidaba, para haya por favor

vegeta se dirije a la direccion donde la habia indicado bulma. Al llegar bulma le dijo que la bajase y el la solto algo brusco haciendo que casi se caiga

B: oye ten mas cuiado

V:hmp como sea ya me voy

B: espera hee gracias :3

bulma le hiba a besar la mejilla pero en eso vegeta se voltea

V: no me vuelvas a pedir un fa...- bulma sin querer le da un pequeño beso en los labios

bulma se separa al sentir que lo que beso no fue su mejilla

B: Lo siento no fue intensional

vegeta seguia en shok

B: Olvidalo si- sale corriendo a un bosque cerca de ahy, se detiene en un arbol-que hice - se dice ella misma-sale corriendo a su reino y llega- uf ya llegue, reino dulce reino

L: señorita donde estaba? , y que hace vestida si?

B: ha?- ve que estaba vestida como vampiro y ve que estaba transformada- rayos, ahora vuelvo linda voy a mi habitación

L: si señorita

bulma sube las escaleras corriendo y en una casi se tropiesa :v

B: diablos siempre me pasa esto a mi- entra a su habitacion y cierra la puerta con seguro- dios que hice... lo bese- se toma el cabello frustrada. recuerda algo y se dirige a su cama- maldito espejo ve lo que causaste, ashh- se sienta en la cama- quiero verlo- le dice al espejo

ve al vampiro en su castillo caminando de un lado a otro

V: por que diablos hizo eso... por que me beso- se toca los labios - demonios vegeta deja de pensar en eso. se dice asi mismo-ahg te odio maldita mujer

B: maldito engreido- cierra el espejo y se acuesta en su cama- por que es tan arrogate- se dice a si misma

se levanta de su cama y se pone al centro de su habitacion y se quita la transformación, entra al baño y de da una larga ducha, cuando termina sale y se enrolla en una toalla y se pone algo mas comodo

baja y ve a linday a los demas empleados riendo y comiendo la cena de navidad

L: señorita bulma desea cenar

B: pu-puedo estar aqui con ustedes?

L: claro señorita, no sera la primera navidad que pasamos juntos

B: pero si la primera que paso sola- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

L: no llore señorita , no esta sola nos tiene a nosotros cierto muchachos

todos: si princesa

B: gracias- se limpia sus ojos y se sienta con los demas y se dispone a cenar con ellos

y asi paso la navidad con sus mas fieles servidores ella los llamaba " la segunda familia" entre chistes, risas y recuerdos

bulma al terminar todo se dirige a su habitacion y se avienta en la cama

B: no ha sio una navidad tan mala despues de todo-se acomoda y se tapa con su cobija y se toca los labios- haaa- suspira, apaga su lampara y a los pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida ya que fue un dia agotador para ella.


	7. Chapter 6

Pov Bulma

Estaba estática, nunca creí estar tan asustada y ansiosa a la vez con tal solo tenerlo cerca, en el susto es comprensible por que es el vampiro mas peligroso y fuerte de todo el mundo, pero ansiosa es lo extraño, es como si con tal solo su cercanía, tuviera ansias de probar eso labios carmesí, imaginarme los sobre mis labios, eso aroma embriagante que el porta, me esta volviendo loca, necesito salir de aquí... Es que no entiendo. Que me ocurre

V: dime de una maldita vez que es lo que ocultas!! - en sus ojos se notaba lo furioso que estaba

B: Y...yo n...no estoy ocultando nada!- estaba nerviosa pero necesitaba ser valiente... Eso cambio cuando le empezaron a crecer y afilar sus colmillos

V: estoy perdiendo la paciencia maldita sea!!!- sus ojos volvieron al color rojo

B: pues pierde la, yo no estoy ocultando nada ya te lo dije!!!- si el quería jugar rudo, yo también podía hacerlo

El cerro los ojos como tratando de contenerse, pero de un momento a otro, me estaba jalando del brazo llevándome a no se donde, pero de seguro ese lugar era el lugar del fin de mi gran mentira y seguro hasta mi muerte, así que yo forceje con el para evitar que el me llevara, tenia que aprovechar esta fuerza que tenia

B: sueltame!! Me estas lastimando maldito parásito chupa sangre!!- lo escuche reír ante mi comentario y eso me enfureció, nadie se burla de la gran bulma

Así que con el brazo que tenia libre, le encaje mis uñas en la parte de la nuca, sacándole un poco de sangre y llenando a mis uñas de ella

V: haaa!!-escuche un quejido de dolor de su parte

El se agacho un poco y puso su mano en la herida viendo que tenia un poco de sangre, pero su herida sano al instante.

Aproveche de distracción para empezar a correr súper rápido, estaba distraída, en como me había sentido cuando estaba cerca de vegeta, pero estaba tan distraída que no note que vegeta ya estaba frente a mi, choque con el,los dos caímos al suelo, mejor dicho el encima de mí.

V: eres una maldita!! Y las pagaras por lo que me hiciste - en eso momento enserio estaba muerta de miedo, en eso ojos rojos se veía furia y odio

No pude decir nada por que ciertas voces que yo conocía nos hablaban

Z: veggi!! Que haces?- ahy estaba zara de el lado izquierdo el pasillo*haaa al menos me salvo de esta, ya me esta cayendo un poco mejor*

G: Bulma me preocupe por ti a si que vine a busca...- estando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba zara- interrumpo algo?

Me sonroje al notar que ellos me vieron en esta situación y en tan vergonzosa posición

B: hehehe noo!- lo aventé y lo quite de encima de mi y me acercó a goku- no te preocupes estoy bien...nos vamos

G: Siii vamos- me voy junto con goku al salón, no había maestro por que el maestro no había asistido- así que tu y vegeta hee 7v7

B:que?noo!!como puedes creer eso- dije volteando hacia otro lado para que goku no notara mi sonrojo

G: esta bien pues te creo no te enojes, me calló

Trascurrieron las clases normales, vegeta y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra y ni una mirada, mi primer día no fue tan malo, incluso creo que me agrado

Al salir goku me llevo volando a un bosque cercano de la frontera que separaba mi reino al de ellos, el insistía en llevarme a mi casa pero yo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera diciéndole que tenia que conseguir algo del bosque y que de hay me dirigía a mi casa

Al ver que goku ya se había ido me quito la transformación y me teletransporto a mi castillo hay encuentro a mi mama ayudando a linda a preparar la mesa

RNAB: hoo hola hijita!- sonriendo de la manera que solo ella sabe hacer

B: hola mama- dándole un beso en la mejilla

RNAB:como te fue? Hay chicos lindos, fueron buenos contigo?

B:he? si mama me fue bien, y fueron muy amables, y bueno si hay chicos lindos- y no se por que en ese momento al decir eso, me llegó a la mente el rostro de vegeta, cuando estábamos súper cerca

RNAB: hoo!!que bien hijita, luego me presentas alguno para que tenga una cita conmigo jojojo

B: jaja hay mama que cosas dices... Mama me voy a mi habitación estoy muy cansada

RNAB: si hija esta bien que descanses- subí las escaleras, entro a mi habitación

Y me acuesto en la cama, no me importo cambiarme ya que estaba muy cansada, me puse a pensar y a recordar todo lo que había pasado el dia de hoy,y con esos pensamientos caí rendida y profundamente dormida

Pov vegeta( hasta que)

Después del estúpido "incidente" que tuve con esa mocosa, pase las clases normales, solo que debes en cuando veía a la mocosa discretamente, no entiendo como desde ese momento que la tuve tan cerca, sentí una sensación extraña, no me la puedo sacar de la maldita cabeza.

No entiendo el porque, pero esto tiene que acabar ¡ya!

Después de la escuela me voy a mi castillo, en realidad me importa un comino lo que los sirvientes me preguntaban, yo solo los ignoraba.

Me dirigí a mi habitación me habiento a mi cama y al cerrar los ojos veo a la mocosa peliazul cuando tan sólo unos centímetros nos separaban, me levanto rápidamente y entro al baño y me echo agua fría en la cara, al salí me desvisto quedando en puro bóxer y me meto a ami cama

Pronto amanecería y tengo que estar dormido a esa hora

Cierro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido

Estaba yo en la cama con una mujer,no podía ver su rostro, solo se que escuchó que susurra mi nombre 'vegeta' y luego nos dábamos un beso, de hay se paso a un sofá cerca de una chimenea

La misma mujer estaba sentada pero estaba ¿embarazada? Y yo estaba ahí junto a ella, esa mujer tenia el rostro distorsionado

De un de repente estoy ahí luchando con alguien que quiere lastimarla y escucho el grito de una mujer y lo único que recuerdo es ver la mano pálida sin vida

Acaso esa mujer había ¿muerto?

¿La habían matado? Y pasa el rostro de esa mocosa peliazul cuando estábamos tan Cerca y al ver su rostro, comienzo a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Me desperté rápidamente y note que estaba respirando agitado y estaba sudando, ¿Que habrá significado ese sueño? Acaso era una premonición o algo parecido

Sea lo que sea esto, ya no tiene porque volver a pasar, a través de las cortinas color negro puedo ver que ya se esta asomando el sol, necesitó volver a dormir

Me acuesto en mi cama y no tardo nada en que haya quedado de nuevo profundamente dormido.

Y paso por mi cabeza

* que diablos era ese maldito sueño*


	8. chapter 7

Pov narrador

Al día siguiente

Una chica peliazul se levanta mas temprano que de costumbre, así que se levanta y entra al baño a prepararse su tan merecida ducha de relajación,se desviste.

Entra a la tina completamente desnuda y cierra sus ojos al sentir el contacto del agua tibia con su piel, de un momento a otro, aparece la imagen de aquel vampiro que tiene que conquistar, ese frío, orgulloso y peligroso vampiro, que podría matarla sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

Recordó esos ojos negros, profundos e infinitos como el mismo espacio, la oscuridad misma que mata cualquier pizca de luz, esos ojos negros, que al verlos se puede llegar a sentir melancolía y tristeza, pero ella no, ella estaba fascinada con esos ojos llenos de misterio, que ella quiere ser capaz de descubrir, que al enojarse cambian a rojo sangre, que puedes sentir el miedo hasta por cada uno de tus cabellos, y en cierto caso hasta la muerte misma.

Esas finas facciones que el porta con esa piel bronceada perfectamente, pero que lo hacen lucir muy masculino.

Esos labios gruesos bien definidos, que siempre dejan la duda de el sabor que tendrán o tocarlos para sentir lo delicados que pueden llegar a ser.

Esos colmillos súper filosos que con una mordida sin la mas mínima fuerza puede perforar su delicada piel

Sonrió ligeramente de saber que esta pensando eso, y de haber deseado esos labios apetecibles sobre los suyos y unirlos en un "beso perfecto" según ella.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza por que... ¡Que rayos le esta pasando!.

Sale de la tina y se enrolla en una toalla y sale del baño y se dispone a escoger su ropa para otro día en su nuevo colegio de vampiros

Empieza a buscar en toda su ropa algo que le agrade y escogió un vestido azul marino con puntos blancos un poco arriba de la rodilla con un fajo delgado color café que va en la cintura y una chamarra de cuero negra y unos botines del mismo color

Se transforma y se cambia se va a observar a un espejo y ve que la ropa le queda perfecto, pero nota un pequeño defecto que era su cabello (que mujer no tiene problemas con eso)

Así que comienza a peinarse haciendo una trenza a un lado dejando el resto de su cabello suelto

Queda satisfecha con su apariencia por que su cabello en forma de vampiro le da un toque especial a ese conjunto

Va a preparar sus cosas en una bolsa que lleva como mochila, y baja ya lista

L: ¿ya se va señorita Bulma?- traía unos libros de cocina en sus manos

B: si les avisas a mi papás por favor, necesitó alimentar esta transformación

L: Esta bien señorita que le valla bien

Sale y se teletransporta al otro reino al llegar al mismo bosque que ella concurría, comienza a buscar su comida si usaba poderes se darían cuenta de su presencia.

Así que utilizo su súper olfato que tiene como vampiro para buscar su comida, olfatea a un venado a si que con su velocidad se aproxima a el pero muy discretamente para no asustarlo y que huyera, se esconde detrás de un árbol y cuando ve que el venado esta distraído salta para atrapar al venado (bn escena amanecer parte 2)

El venado trataba de luchar pero era en vano

B: lo siento venadito pero necesito tu sangre - susurra para luego hacer crecer sus colmillos y morderlo fuertemente en el cuello dejándolo sin ninguna gota de sangre

Al terminar deja al cuerpo sin vida del venado y limpia la orilla de su boca de la cual caía un pequeño hilo de sangre

Pov Bulma

No puedo creer lo que hice...mate a ese pobre venado, soy una asesina, me siento demasiado culpable pero eso al parecer no le importa a mi cuerpo, que acepto la sangre de ese indefenso venado con gusto, por que comienzo a sentir mas fuerza y mucho poder... Así que esto sienten los vampiros sienten al cazar, pero si así me siento con la sangre animal, como me sentiría con beber la sangre de alguien de otra raza...¡Que idea tan excitante!... Pero que estoy diciendo si soy un monstruo, valla creo que estoy Volviéndome loca (igual que la escritora de esta historia :v)

Corro y veo que mi velocidad aumento diría que soy mas rápida que un vampiro promedio o normal al menos

Llego al castillo que es el instituto y veo que las puertas están abiertas así que entro y veo a pocos alumnos por los pasillos

Me dirijo a mi salón y veo que vegeta ya esta en su lugar, así que lo ignoro y me voy a mi lugar. Estaba apuntó de llegar a la puerta pero siento que alguien jala bruscamente de mi y choco con la pared

V: ayer te salvaste mocosa por tu estúpido amigo kakarotto - estábamos tan cerca

Bulma: y que vas a hacerme o que - lo reto

Me ve a los ojos y se queda inmóvil cuando reaccionó se alejo de mi como si quemara y creo que comenzó a doler le la cabeza ya que se agarraba de ella haciendo muecas regreso a su lugar y quedó profundo en sus pensamientos

Pov vegeta (que zukulento)

Por fin iba a a encarar a esa mocosa y descubrir su maldito secreto

V: ayer te salvaste mocosa por tu estúpido amigo kakarotto - estaba demasiado cerca de ella que podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

B: y que vas a hacerme o que - así que me quiere retar tiene agallas la niña... Esto sera divertido

Levantó la mirada pero al hacerlo vi la mano fría sin movilidad de esa mujer y el llanto de bebé y me comenzó a doler la cabeza a si que la agarre entre mis manos para calmar el dolor y me aleje de ella tengo que sacarme ese maldito sueño si no me volverá loco, me voy a mi lugar ignorándola por completo y me quede pensando

¿Por que sueño eso? ¿ sera una premonición ?

¿Me atormentará diario?¿cuando se irá? Ahg!!! Maldita sea!!

Pov narrador

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la escuela y a su respectiva aula y el aula donde se encontraban vegeta y bulma comenzó q llenarse de mas alumnos entre ellos estaba Goku que se acerca a Bulma y se sienta con ella

G: hola bulma

B: hola Goku - sonriendo le amigable

G: bulma sabe qué puedes contar conmigo para todo verdad, y que me puedes contar todo - tomando un semblante serio

B: si, ¿pero a que viene eso? - confundida por el cambio de actitud de goku

G: no vallas a decir que yo te dije si no vegeta me mata

B: si esta bien pero dime (me jajaja ok no )

G: lo que pasa es que vegeta no dejaba de hablar de ti en la mañana que estábamos entrenando

B: que? Enserio?- en su tono de mostró ¿feliz?

G: si bueno, hablaba de un secreto que tienes y que pronto descubrirá

B: Que?

G: y quiero saber si es verdad y que puedes contar conmigo

B: Jejeje lo se Goku no te preocupes, el esta obsesionado con que yo oculto algo pero no es verdad - fingiendo muy bien

G: mmm estas segura bulma- rascándose la cabeza un poco

B: si goku

G: entonces creeré en ti

Dios ella si que se sentía culpable por mentirle así a su amigo, si que era un monstruo, a sus ojos

El profesor entro y comenzó a impartir su clase, bulma por su parte ponía atención y lo más importante lo escribía en su cuaderno

Pero por otra parte cierto vampiro peli flama estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenia curiosidad de saber que se significado tenía aquel sueño así que investigaría sobre ello

La clase termino y todos fueron al receso, bulma y goku se dirigieron a la cafetería donde pedirían su comida, al llegar a la fila empezaron a platicar de cosa triviales para esperar su turno.

Al llagar la señora de la cafetería les preguntaban el tipo de sangre que quería comer

Sc:(señora cafetería)-¿sangre?- le pregunto a su amigo de cabellos alborotados

G: O por favor- la señora le entrego una bolsa llena de sangre marcada por O -gracias

Bulma no sabía que elegir era la primera vez que asistía a la cafetería y era extraño para ella a si que imito lo que dijo su amigo ya que no tenia idea de que decir

Sc: ¿sangre?- le preguntó a ella

B:ammm... Etto- dijo exactamente lo que dijo goku- O por favor - la señora le entrego la bolsa de sangre y ella salio de la fila, ella y goku se fueron a sentar a una mesa para disfrutar de su comida (la idea de la cafetería se me acaba de ocurrir)

Al terminar de comer Bulma y goku regresaron a su aula y al poco tiempo sonaron la campana y entro el maestro al salón

Las clases pasaron aburridas para los alumnos así que cuando dio el toque de salida casi todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la escuela

G: bulma quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le ofreció

B: no, bueno me puedes llevar al bosque

G: bueno esta bien

La agarro de la cintura y la llevo volando al bosque

B: gracias goku, mañana nos vemos bye - le da un beso en la mejilla

G: esta bien bulma, adiós - sale volando de aquel bosque

Bulma al ver que su amigo se iba hizo lo que frecuentemente hacia se teletransporto a su reino y saludo a sus padre

B: hola mama ya llegue - le dio un beso en la mejilla

RNAB: hola hijita como te fue - con una sonrisa que demostraba ternura

B: bien mamá, me voy a mi habitación me dices cuando la cena este lista- subió las escaleras a su habitación

Al llegar se sentó y de su cajón saco un espejo

B: quiero verlo - al instante se vio a vegeta caminado de un lugar a otro

V: por que rayo tengo esos malditos sueños que diablos significan haaa!! - gritaba desesperado

B: que serán esos sueños que lo tendrán tan agobiado?...mmmm como quisiera que me escuchara- y al parecer su deseo se cumplió- que sera lo que te preocupa vegeta?- se dijo a si misma

V: que? Quien anda ahy ??- buscando por todas partes - eres tu mocosa?

Ella palideció al darse cuenta que el si la escuchaba

V: eres tu mocosa contesta!!??

B: mierda, haa!! Maldito espejo- se dijo a si misma

V: espejo!?? Donde diablos estas no te veo, sal de una maldita vez si no me las pagaras

B: jajaja aunque quisieras no puedes vegeta, estoy demasiado lejos de ti - dijo triunfante

V: eso crees- empezó a olfatear y logro percibir que el olor de aquella mocosa había cambiado ahora olía a pura sangre y de un momento a otro desapareció de la habitación

B: que? A donde rayos se fue- dejo el espejo en su buró y entro al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara al salir volvió a tomar el espejo y vio a vegeta pero estaba...

¡¡ en el reino... Mejor dicho afuera de su habitación!!

B: no no no - estaba pálida del susto- no puede ser ahora que haré

Al voltear a la ventana veo la silueta del vampiro afuera de su balcon volando cruzado de brazos, vio su silueta a través de las cortinas

Y se comenzó a escuchar una risa que provenía de afuera que al parecer era de el

V: jajaja te encontré mocosa - reía pero era una risa que daba terror

B: no no que haré? - ya Faltándome un poco la respiración- diablos maldito espejo

Y vio que la ventana y la cortina comenzaron a moverse dando la indicación de que vegeta estaba entrando...

Continuara...


End file.
